


I'm nothing without you... [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Heart Whisper [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's horse, Books, Hurt, Love, M/M, ShadowAngel, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: I'm nothing without you... Pt2 of Heart Whisper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

Alec was in bed from a long day on the ranch and rebuilding the cabin some that burned down. Alec decided to check some of his emails on his phone before he went to sleep. He always had hope to hear from Magnus, but he never did till tonight. But it was more from his wedding planner then him. Alec couldn't breathe, and it got worse when he opened the e-mail.

[You're invited to the wedding of Tony Costa and Magnus Bane...]

Alec turned the phone off and put it on the nightstand. He laid down and cried himself asleep. That was the night grumpy Alec showed back up and made life hell for anyone around him.

"Alec please, why don't you go out with your Jace tonight and have some fun?" Iz asked.  
"Iz, if I wanted to go out, I would. So back off," Alec said in anger.

Alec was always angry nowadays, and Iz knew why because she got the same invite. But she knew not to bring it up to Alec because it would send him into a tailspin to see that she knew why he was this way. Jace knew but kept his mouth shut.

"Come on man, let's get some beers. I'll bring home in an hour or two," Jace told Alec with a smile.  
"No," Alec said, and walked out of the main cabin with Iz, and Jace right behind him.

Alec was going for a ride on ShadowAngel when a woman came to the porch. 

"I'm looking for a Mr.Lightwood," The woman said.  
"That would be me," Alec told her.  
"Here you go, and I need you to sign here for me," The woman said.

So, Alec did, then the woman left. Alec looked at the small box. It felt heavy. Alec walked off with the box under his arm. He left Iz and Jace behind. They all figured it was some books Alec order. He's always ordering books. Alec opened the box to find a letter and two books. He laid the envelope to the side and picked up the top book. The name of the first book was Heart Whisper. Then he looked at the last one, it is called, I'm Nothing Without You. Alec couldn't remember ordering the books. He opened the one in his hand to see Magnus Bane signed it. Alec almost dropped hit. He looked through it. In the back of the book was a picture of Magnus and his soon to be husband. Alec threw the book back in the box. He grabbed the envelope and tore into it. Then he pulled out the letter. His hands were shaking.

[Mr.Lightwood,  
I'm Mr.Bane's agent. I would like you to read these, and let me know your opinion on them please.]

Alec didn't finish the letter and put everything back in the box, then in the trash. He got ShadowAngel ready to ride and left. Alec didn't know Iz was watching him, but she was. Iz walked over to the trash can and pulled the box out.

"Alec, what am I going to do with you," Iz said to herself, and shook her head.

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! #NothingMalec


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was laying in bed reading when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?"  
"Alec, can I come in for a minute?" Iz asked.  
"Yeah, come in."

Alec was in bed getting ready to go to sleep, so he had nothing on to cover him. So he made sure he had the covers pulled up. Iz walked in with a box in her hand. Alec knew right off what it was. 

"What are you doing with that?"  
"Alec, did you finish the letter in this box?"  
"No, and I'm not. I'm done, with Magnus Bane."  
"But I don't think Magnus is done with you."  
"Do what?"  
"Read the letter, Alec. Then read the books."

Iz left the box at the end of Alec's bed, then left the room. Alec looked at the box at the end of the bed but didn't move. Finally, he put up the book he was reading and turned off the light. Alec turned his back to the box and went to sleep. But he dreamed of Magnus all night long. When he woke, he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Alec sat up and wiped the wet away. Then he saw the box. Alec pulled it over to him. Alec looked at it then away, he took a deep breath and let it out. Then Alec opened the box. He pulled the letter out again and began to read it over again.

{Mr.Lightwood this is very important, please read the books. I think my friend is making a terrible mistake. If you agree, please help your friend. He will not listen to me. He shouldn't marry the wrong person.}

Alec looked at the letter, on the bottom it said that the wedding invites were from him, and not Mr.Bane, and he was sorry for any mix-up. Alec opened the box again and pulled the books out. He looked at them, he put the Heart Whisper to the side, because he already read it as soon as it came out. So, Alec picked up I'm nothing without you, and opened it. When Alec finished it, he had tears running down his face. But this time it was tears of hope. Alec jumped out of bed and got dressed. 

"Iz, where you at?" Alec yelled out.  
"Right here. What's going on?"  
"I need a flight to New York as soon as possible. I need to stop Magnus."  
"Yes, Thank God You Came To Your Senses." Iz jumped up, "But you're not going alone. I'm coming, and Jace too."  
"What about Max?"  
"He can come."  
"Okay, but it may not go to good."  
"So we will be there for you either way."  
"Okay, let's go get my man."

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!! #NMalecHW


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

***M***

Magnus was sitting in his dressing room getting ready for his wedding. He kept looking at himself in the mirror thinking should he be doing this. Magnus liked Tony, but he wasn't in love with him. He was nothing like Alexander. No one he met even came close to him.

***A***

Alec was looking out the window planning how to stop Magnus from making a wrong decision. He hoped he would make it in time. When they got there, they made a mad dash to the church.

***M***

Magnus got up and left the room. He went to talk to Tony. Magnus needed to speak to him about how he was feeling. He didn't want to hurt him, but Magnus didn't want a bad marriage.

***A***

When Alec and his family got to the church, no one was there. 

"Is this the right church?" Iz asked.  
"Yes, we're too late Iz," Alec said. 

Alec's heart hurt so much. He wanted to cry so much. But he had to keep it together for his family. He turned to leave when Max screamed out.

"Magnus!?!?!?!

Max ran up to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. Magnus smiled and hugged him back. Magnus looked up and saw Alec and the rest of his family. Magnus smiled at Alec, and Alec walked up to Magnus. Alec thought Magnus was so beautiful. 

"Hey," Magnus said."What are you doing here?"  
"Magnus we came to stop your wedding," Alec said with a sad look.  
"Your a little late."  
"I know, and I hope you will be happy with your new husband."  
"Thank you."  
"Well, I think we should go, and let you get back to your husband. I know he is missing you right now."  
"Okay."

Alec and everyone started to leave.

"There is only one problem with that. I don't have a husband, yet," Magnus said.

Alec stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What?"

Magnus walked over Alec with a smile.

"I'm not married."

Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him in, and kissed him hard. They both had tears running down their faces. 

"What happen?"  
"We didn't love each other as you should, so we decided not to make a big mistake."

Alec had a big smile on his face, not because it didn't happen, but now Alec could try to win Magnus back.

"What now Magnus?"  
"I want to go home, Alexander."  
"Okay, we can take you. Where do you live at Magnus?"  
"No Alexander, home."  
"What Magnus?"  
"The Lightwood Ranch."

Alec smiled bigger now too Magnus.

"You're my home, Alexander."  
"And your mine Magnus."

BVFK: BVFF

The End.

What do you think of this ch.? #NMalecHW

#malec #harryshumjr #matthewdaddario  
#fanfic #ff #shadowfic

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCazNVYDUEneEqtx9qTqdnTQ?disable_polymer=true


End file.
